1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device and an electronic apparatus on which the semiconductor device is mounted, the semiconductor device having a built-in IC chip, and IC chip pads and external terminals of the IC (hereinafter, simply referred to as “terminal”) being connected to each other by a bonding wire (hereinafter, simply referred to as “wire”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Some semiconductor devices use a specification that requires a signal of a relatively large current to be supplied. In such cases, the signal may be fed to a plurality of pads of the IC chip so that the plurality of pads share the task of feeding the current. Each of the plurality of pads is connected to an external terminal by a wire so that the device has an appearance of having a single signal line at the terminal. Internally, two wires connect two pads to one terminal.
When one of the two wires is open so as to cause failure, the device will be malfunctioning. For example, a required level of current is not produced or an excessive current flows in the remaining wires so that long-term reliability suffers. When one of the two wires is disconnected, the signal still occurs at the terminal so that failure cannot be detected by a normal test. Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication H11-111785 discloses a technology in which resistors are used to connect the pads so that variation in resistance due to open wire is detected.
According to the technology of the related art, however, detection of a failure is impossible unless a relatively large test current is fed so as to cause a voltage drop. Some testers are not capable of feeding a relatively large current. From another perspective, it is desirable that detection of a failure using a weak current be assured in order to ensure that the wire is not heavily loaded by the test current.
Related Art List
JPA laid open H11-111785